memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Khan Noonien Singh
thumb|Khan Noonien Singh (2267) thumb|Khan Noonien Singh (2285) Khan Noonien Singh ist ein menschlicher Augment und somit ein Produkt der letzten genetischen Experimente des 20. Jahrhunderts. Während der Eugenischen Kriege ist er ein Tyrann, der jedoch später entmachtet wird. Daraufhin flieht er mit einigen seinesgleichen auf das Schläferschiff [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] und verschwindet in den Weiten des Weltraums. Im 23. Jahrhundert wird sein Schiff zufällig durch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] wiederentdeckt und die Besatzung schließlich geweckt. Captain James T. Kirk gelingt es, Khan und seine Crew daran zu hindern, die Enterprise in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Herkunft thumb|left|Khan in den [[1990ern auf der Erde.]] Die Aufzeichnungen dieser Zeitepoche, einschließlich Khans Ursprung, sind lückenhaft und unvollständig. Sicher ist jedoch, dass Khan das Endprodukt eines geheimen genetischen Experiments ist, dessen Ziel darin besteht, ein überlegenes menschliches Wesen zu schaffen. Dadurch will man mit der Zeit die menschliche Zivilisation auf eine neue Ebene bringen. Besonders die physische Stärke und auch der Intellekt dieser neuen Menschen, die auch als Augment bezeichnet werden, sind besonders stark ausgeprägt. Im 23. Jahrhundert vermutet die Historikerin Marla McGivers, dass er ein sogenannter Sikh ist, welche besonders gut ausgebildete Krieger sind und aus der nördlichen Region von Indien stamme. Im Jahr 1993 tauchen plötzlich neben Khan mehrere Augments auf, die es nach einer Weile schaffen, die Macht in mehr als 40 Ländern der Erde an sich zu reißen. Von 1992 bis 1996 herrscht Khan über mehr als ein Viertel der Menschheit, zu denen überwiegend die Ländereien von Asien und dem Mittleren Osten zählen. Dabei herrscht er wie ein Tyrann über sein Volk, wodurch es sowohl blutige Auseinandersetzungen als auch interne Machtkämpfe gibt. thumb|left|Khan und seine Anhänger im Kälteschlaf. Während der Mitte der 90er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts bekriegen sich die Augments gegenseitig. Andere Staaten nutzen diese Lage aus, um in einer Serie von Kämpfen den Tyrannen ihre Macht zu nehmen, die mit den Eugenischen Kriegen ihren Höhepunkt finden. Nachdem die meisten Augments gestürzt und ihre Reiche aufgelöst sind, gelingt es Khan sowie 84 seiner Anhänger zu fliehen. Sie schwören Khan Treue und für ihn zu leben und zu sterben. 1996 gelingt es ihm, die Kontrolle über ein Schläferschiff der ''DY-100''-Klasse zu erlangen, welches er später auf den Namen [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] tauft. Sie versetzen sich auf dem Schiff in Stasis und programmieren das Schiff darauf, das heimatliche Sonnensystem zu verlassen. ( ) Da Khan vorsorglich sämtliche Beweise für den Start vernichten lässt, wird aus der Botany Bay und ihrer Besatzung bis zum 22. Jahrhundert ein Mythos. ( ) Die Rückkehr [[Datei:SS Botany Bay 2.jpg|thumb|Die Botany Bay wird von der Enterprise entdeckt.]] Im Jahr 2267 registrieren die Sensoren der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ein kleines Schiff. Als Captain Kirk sich mit einem Landetrupp auf die Botany Bay beamt, entdecken sie mehrere Menschen in Stasis. Durch das Betreten des Schiff wird automatisch ein Programm gestartet, das Khan aus dem Kälteschlaf holen soll, allerdings trifft Kirk aufgrund technischer Probleme die Entscheidung, Khan sofort aus dem Kälteschlaf zu holen. Khan wird in körperlich schlechter Verfassung auf die Krankenstation der Enterprise gebracht, wo Doktor McCoy schließlich sein Leben rettet. Während der Reise sind zwölf Stasiskammern ausgefallen. Captain Kirk nimmt die Botany Bay daraufhin in Schlepptau, um die verbliebenen 72 Menschen an Bord zur Sternenbasis 12 zu bringen. Da es jedoch keine Abfluginformationen zum Schiff gibt und auch die Aufzeichnungen über das 20. Jahrhundert nur fragmentarisch vorhanden sind, dauert es eine Weile, bis die wahre Identität von Khan und seinen Leuten bekannt wird. thumb|left|Khan und McGivers küssen sich. Bis dahin erholt sich Khan erstaunlich schnell auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise. Er macht sich die modernen Informationssysteme des 23. Jahrhunderts zunutze, um die Technologie dieses Jahrhunderts zu studieren. Darüber hinaus zeigt er auch Interesse für Lieutenant Marla McGivers, die sich auf eine besondere Art und Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlt. Während eines Essens, das Captain Kirk zu Ehren von Khan veranstalten lässt, sagt Khan unter anderem, dass er und seinesgleichen dringend in dieser Zeitepoche gebraucht würden. Während Kirk und sein Erster Offizier Spock weiterhin versuchen, mehr über ihre Gäste in Erfahrung zu bringen, beginnt Khan heimlich mit den Vorbereitungen die Enterprise in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Lieutenant McGivers ist ihm derweil endgültig verfallen und hilft ihm dabei, die restlichen Augments aus der Stasis zu befreien. Anschließend übernimmt er die Kontrolle über den Maschinenraum und schaltet von dort die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Brücke ab. thumb|Khan erweckt seine Augments. Nachdem Kirk klein beigibt, steckt Khan ihn in die Unterdruckkammer, um ihn als Druckmittel gegen die Besatzung einzusetzen. Allerdings ist Lieutenant McGivers nicht bereit, so weit zu gehen und hilft heimlich Kirk aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Letztendlich kommt es bei der Befreiung des Schiffes zum Zweikampf zwischen Khan und Kirk, den Letzterer für sich entscheidet, bevor Khan das Schiff mit einem herbeigeführten Warpkernbruch zerstören kann. In der dann folgenden Verhandlung an Bord der Enterprise werden Khan und seine Männer zum Exil auf Ceti Alpha V verurteilt, auf dem Khan und seine Anhänger den Rest ihres natürlichen Lebens verbringen sollen. Lieutenant McGivers begleitet Khan auf diese neue Welt. ( ) Das zweite Exil thumb|left|Khan während seines Exils auf Ceti Alpha V. Während ihres Exils auf dem unbewohnten Planeten Ceti Alpha V stehen Khan und seinen Anhängern lediglich einige ehemalige Frachtcontainer der Botany Bay zur Verfügung, die später mit einfachsten Mitteln wohnlich gestaltet werden. Nach nur sechs Monaten des Exils ändern sich die Lebensbedingungen rapide, als der Nachbarplanet Ceti Alpha VI explodiert und so die Umlaufbahn von Ceti Alpha V verschiebt. Nur durch Khans überlegenen Intellekt und die karge Ausstattung der Frachtcontainer gelingt es den Augments zu überleben. Als ähnlich robust erweist sich der Ceti-Aal, der die letzte verbleibende Lebensform auf dem Planeten darstellt. Einige dieser kleinen Kreaturen töten im Laufe der Zeit 20 von Khans Anhängern, darunter auch Marla McGivers, die er mittlerweile zu seiner Frau gemacht hat. Die Sternenflotte überlässt Khan seinem Schicksal, wodurch sie auch nichts von der planetaren Katastrophe erfahren. Im Jahr 2285 befindet sich die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] in unmittelbarer Nähe, als sie nach einem geeigneten und unbewohnten Planeten sucht, der als Testgebiet für das geheime Genesis-Projekt dienen soll. Als sich Captain Clark Terrell und sein Erster Offizier Pavel Chekov hinunterbeamen, glauben sie, auf Ceti Alpha VI zu sein. Jedoch treffen beide überraschend auf Khan, der sie daraufhin gefangen nimmt. Während des Gesprächs erfährt Khan auch einiges über seinen Erzfeind Kirk, der mittlerweile zum Admiral befördert wurde. ( ) Khans Ende [[Datei:Khan und seine Augments 2285.jpg|thumb|Khan und seine Augments auf der USS Reliant.]] Für Khan und seine Anhänger ist es ein leichtes, die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] zu kapern und die Besatzung auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten auszusetzen. Da er nun von dem geheimen Genesis-Projekt weiß, nimmt er Kurs auf das Weltraumlabor Regula 1, um das Projekt in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Währenddessen befindet sich die Enterprise, mittlerweile als Schulschiff eingesetzt, auf einer nahegelegenen Trainingsmission. Als die Projektleiterin Doktor Carol Marcus versucht, die Enterprise zu kontaktieren, entschließt sich Admiral Kirk nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Khan ist vor Kirk auf Regula 1 und foltert alle am Projekt beteiligten Personen, um die Daten des Genesis-Projekts zu erhalten. Als er jedoch keine Informationen erhält, lässt er das gesamte Personal töten. Doktor Marcus und ihr Sohn David können sich mit dem Genesis-Projektil auf dem nahegelegenen Planetoiden Regula in Sicherheit bringen. Als Kirk beide später findet, darunter auch Captain Terrell und Chekov, gelingt es Khan das Genesis-Projektil auf sein Schiff zu beamen. thumb|left|Die finale Auseinandersetzung im Mutara-Nebel. Khan erwartet bereits die Enterprise und fängt sie noch vor Erreichen der Regula-Station ab. Während seines Exils entwickelte er einen unbändigen Hass gegenüber Kirk, welchen er mit folgendem Zitat einem seiner Untergebenen gegenüber offenbart: :Ich werd' ihn jagen um die Monde von Nibia, durch den Antares-Mahlstrom und durch die Flammen der ewigen Verdammnis, bevor ich ihn aufgebe! Khan nähert sich seinem Gegner und täuscht dabei Kommunikationsstörungen vor. Als er in Position ist, lässt er das Feuer eröffnen und setzt die Enterprise außer Gefecht. Anschließend zeigt er sich dem verblüfften Kirk. Im Laufe des Gesprächs macht Kirk seinen Führungsoffizieren indirekt klar, dass er den Prefix-Code gegen die Reliant einsetzen will. Mit ihm gelingt es, die Schutzschilde der Reliant herunterzufahren und einen erfolgreichen Gegenschlag durchzuführen, woraufhin sich die Augments zunächst einmal zurückziehen. thumb|Khan kurz vor seinem Tod. Da Admiral Kirk weiß, dass er die Reliant im jetzigen Zustand nicht besiegen kann, lockt er Khan in den nahegelegenen Mutara-Nebel, wodurch beide Schiffe nun die gleichen Voraussetzungen haben. Während des Kampfes wird Khan sein zweidimensionales Denken zum Verhängnis. Die Enterprise kann schließlich mehrere Volltreffer landen und die Reliant nun kampfunfähig schießen. In dem Wissen, dass er all seine Anhänger verloren hat, aktiviert Khan mit letzter Kraft das Genesis-Projektil, um seinen Erzfeind Kirk mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Khans letzte Worten sind: :Der Hass siegt jetzt. Ich speie meinen letzten Atem auf dich, Kirk. Spock jedoch opfert sein Leben, um den defekten Warpantrieb der Enterprise wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen und rettet so im letzten Moment die Enterprise vor der Explosionswelle des Projektils. ( ) Sein Vermächtnis Selbst über seine Flucht und seinen späteren Tod hinaus, hat Khan Noonien Singh Einfluss auf die Menschheit bzw. die Föderation: Der Genetiker Arik Soong glaubt, dass man neue Augments kreieren könne, die nicht über bösartige Instinkte und Absichten verfügen. Er versucht daraufhin seine "Kinder", die er 2134 von der Forschungsstation Cold Station 12 gestohlen und aus Embryos erschaffen hat, nach dieser Vorstellung zu erziehen. Jedoch scheitert er damit, da die negativen Charaktereigenschaften der Augments einfach stärker sind, als eine klassische Erziehung. Nach seiner Inhaftierung im Jahr 2154 verfolgt er ein anderes Ziel, die Menschheit zu perfektionieren. Anstatt wieder zu versuchen, neue menschliche Augments zu erzeugen, widmet er sich der Schaffung künstlicher Lebensformen. Sein Nachkomme Doktor Noonien Soong setzt seine Arbeit weiter fort, bis es ihm gelingt, eine Reihe von Androiden, wie beispielsweise Data und Lore zu konstruieren. ( ; ) Nachdem Khan in seiner letzten Handlung das Genesis-Projektil detonieren lässt, ruft dies das klingonische Reich auf den Plan, welches nun glaubt, dass dieses Projektil die „ultimative Waffe“ der Föderation sei. Daraufhin gibt es mehrere diplomatische Schwierigkeiten zwischen den beiden Großmächten, die erst im Khitomer-Abkommen von 2293 überwunden werden können. ( , , ) Ironischerweise sorgen Khans Handlungen in der Vergangenheit dafür, dass 2286 die Erde vor den Auswirkungen der Walsonde gerettet wird. Durch Khans Handlungen kommt eine Ereigniskette zustande, die Admiral Kirk wegen Befehlsverweigerung ins Exil nach Vulkan verbannt. Als er sich einige Monate später entschließt, zur Erde zurückzukehren, sind er und seine Crew schließlich die einzigen, die gegen die Walsonde vorgehen können. ( ) Durch das Beispiel Khan wird offensichtlich, dass dringend entsprechende Gesetze geschaffen werden müssen. So existiert im 24. Jahrhundert ein Gesetz innerhalb der Föderation, dass genetische Experimente strikt verbietet. Allerdings gibt es mit der Zeit eine Art Schwarzmarkt zum Beispiel für Kinder, die nur über verminderte körperliche und geistige Fähigkeiten verfügen und durch gentechnische Eingriffe „verbessert“ wurden. Zu den prominentesten Personen, die in ihrer Kindheit verbessert wurden, zählt Doktor Julian Bashir. ( ) )}} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte }} }} Erwähnungen }} }} }} }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Khan wurde von Ricardo Montalbán gespielt. Seine deutsche Stimme erhielt er von: * Helmo Kindermann ( ), * Michael Lucke ( , neue Szenen) und * Heinz Petruo ( ). Wissenswertes Er wurde nach Kim Noonien Singh benannt, einem Freund von Gene Roddenberry aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Roddenberry hoffte, so den Kontakt mit ihm wiederzufinden. Dieser Freund war auch Namensvorbild für Noonien Soong und Singh. Der Charakter Pavel Chekov wird erst in der 2. Staffel der Originalserie eingeführt, wodurch er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, auf Khan zu treffen. Da Khan ihn jedoch in wiedererkannt hat, besteht somit die Möglichkeit, dass Chekov bereits ein Besatzungsmitglied der USS Enterprise war, er jedoch nicht als Führungsoffizier fungierte. Walter Koenig antwortete auf einer Convention auf die Frage eines Fans, woher Khan sich an Chekov hätte erinnern können, wenn er noch gar nicht an Bord war, dass er damals für die Wartung der Toiletten an Bord der Enterprise verantwortlich war, und eine Toilette, die Khan benutzen wollte, blockiert hielt. Als er endlich die Tür öffnete, meinte Khan: Ihr Gesicht werde ich mir merken! Wie auch Marla McGivers in anmerkt, könnte Khan Anhänger der Sikh-Religion sein. So ist es unter männlichen Sikh üblich, den Nachnamen Singh zu tragen. Dagegen spricht jedoch, dass Khan zumeist gründlich rasiert und mit streng gekämmten Haar auftritt, was nicht der Sikh-Tradition entspricht. Im Roman Der Aufstieg und Fall des Khan Noonien Singh II wird auch Khans Sikh-Vergangenheit erwähnt. Laut dem Roman hieß seine Mutter (und Schöpferin) mit Nachnamen Kaur, was ein gängiger Nachname unter Sikh-Frauen ist. Das Buch erklärt Khans Haartracht damit, dass er sich bewusst gegen die Sikh-Traditionen entschied, da er sich für einen überlegenen Menschen hält. Apokryphes James-Blish-Romane In James Blishs Geschichte Samen des Raums (Die Romanadaption von ) lautet Khans voller Name Sibahl Khan Noonien. Außerdem hält er dort den Rang eines Commanders inne. The Eugenics Wars Im Roman The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh wird Khans Werdegang wie folgt dargestellt: Geboren wird er 1970 in einem geheimen unterirdischen Labor im Rahmen des Chrysalis-Projekts in Indien. Sarina Kaur, die Leiterin des Projekts, trägt ihn persönlich aus und gibt ihm dem namen Noon. Im Mai 1974 wird das Labor aufgrund eines Reaktorbruchs evakuiert. Ein Großteil des Personals wird dabei getötet. Khan und einige 100 weitere genetisch aufgewertete Kinder werden zuvor evakuiert. So wächst Khan als Waisenkind in Indien auf. Khan Im [[Khan_(Comic)|Comic Khan]] wird Khan als normales Kind geboren und im Jahr 1971 als Teil einer Gruppe Waisenkinder entführt, von einem Privatunternehmen genetisch aufgewertet und zum Super-Soldaten ausgebildet. pt-br:Khan Noonien Singh bg:Хан Нуниен Сингх en:Khan Noonien Singh es:Khan fr:Khan Noonien Singh it:Khan Noonien Singh pt:Khan Noonien Singh Singh, Khan Noonien